lineage2fandomcom-20200223-history
Ertheia
The Ertheia were created when Sahya, youngest son of Einhasad, imbued their forms with the essence of the wind. The Ertheia were free souls, full of curiosity and always on the move, just like the wind. They were so beautiful that Einhasad wanted to keep them in Magmeld, but Sayha's pleas freed them. The giants also wanted to possess their beauty and locked them in cages. But those who were so imprisoned never lasted long. In the end, the Giants released them. The Ertheia were allowed to roam freely around the world, often returning to tell stories of what they had seen. Background With the fall of the Giants, chaos erupted. A new contest for dominance had begun, and the Ertheia were not immune. The Ertheia Surr, an older faction that prided themselves on their magical heritage, voiced their support for the Elves. The Ertheia Nann, the more physical and worldly faction of the two, insisted on neutrality. As the discord deepened, King Zepharon escaped its source altogether by leading his people away into the Wind Spirit Realm. The newfound peace was brief. With the coronation of a Nann, resentment flared amongst the Surr. A faction of the Surr that refused to accept a Nann as queen chose Venir, a Surr wizard, as their ruler and figurehead. It was in the midst of this discord that the Seal of Punishment was unleashed, wreaking havoc upon the Material and Spirit Realm alike. In a catastrophic quake, Faeron Village tore through the fabric of dimensions, tumbling into the Material Realm where Shilen’s forces were ready for them. What is to become of the Ertheia, marooned in a foreign land? And what of Shilen’s Seals? Characteristics The Ertheia race is different from other races in the world of Lineage 2:https://l2wiki.com/Ertheia *The Ertheia class can only create female characters. *Ertheia can finish the 1st, 2nd and 3rd Liberation (Class Transfers) at Lv. 40, Lv. 76, and Lv. 85. *Alchemy will be available for Ertheia characters that have completed the 1st Liberation and are above Level 40. Alchemy allows to create items, or to transform items into different items, including XP Runes and CHA/LUC dyes. *Ertheia Wizards cannot equip shields and sigils. *The Ertheia race cannot create a subclass and, therefore, cannot learn sub-class skills. *The dualclass can be any class except for the Ertheia race class (Eviscerator/Sayha’s Seer is NOT possible), Tyrr Maestro, and Iss Dominator. *The Ertheia classes will not receive chain skill pop-ups when a target is knocked down or airborne. Awakened classes nearby will still get chain skill popups, even if Ertheia-specific Classes use Knockdown/Knockback skills. Special Abilities of the Race Alchemy The Ertheia bring with them a new racial skill - Alchemy. Ertheia characters who have completed the 1st Class Transfer and are above Level 40 will have access to the skill. There are two kinds of alchemy, Combination and Transmutation. Combination takes items and combines them to form either air stones or tempest stones, which are important materials used in Transmutation. Tempest stones can also yield dye boxes of various levels or a wind talisman box. Transmutation allows players to change items into other items. There are 4 levels of Transmutation: elementary, intermediate, advanced, and master. The following types of items can be transmuted: potions, scrolls, dyes, and stones. New Locations The Ertheia have new hunting zones, Faeron Village and Whispering Woods. Faeron Village is the starting zone and can be accessed through Talking Island Village, Gludin Village, and Town of Gludio. Whispering Woods is a hunting zone for levels 1-20 A new instance is available to level 99 characters. The entrance can be found in Faeron Village. One to four players can enter the instance together, and once they do, a countdown begins. Players have until the timer runs out to clear the floor of the dungeon. Clearing a floor adds time back on to the timer. The difficulty level increases with each floor. Players continue fighting their way through until the timer expires. Class Transfer Classes}} Gallery Alchemy_02.png|The basic Alchemy Interface. Alchemy_01.png|Shows materials needed and what kind of wind stones you can receive. Alchemy_03.png|Shows a list of items you can transmute and the materials required. Faeron_Village.jpg|Faeron village Related Pages